


Here Comes The Sun

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: Song fics [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Simon and baz being in love and extra soft, just fluff, literally nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: I have become a sentimental twat in my old age, I just write fluff now.An afternoon with Simon and Baz being the dorks they are.A short drabble.





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Just.. fluff.

The rain is pattering gently against the window, little rivulets sliding down the glass in a hypnotising manner, almost impossible to not look at for long. The world outside is hazy and blurry and wet and looks distant and so grey, it's depressing. The trees are shaking violently and wind is howling noisily outside, screaming like a banshee, the storm a bit scary.

But it's nice and warm inside. Baz is half lying and half sitting on Simon's bed, feeling peaceful and content as he reads _The Picture of Dorian Grey_, which is quite grim and serious, but wildly interesting nonetheless, and there is a character named Basil, so who gives a damn? _Here comes the Sun_ is playing in the background because Simon loves _the Beatles_, though they aren't Baz's favourite but like hell he is going to object.

He is lying almost on top of Baz, his head resting on his chest and arms wrapped around his waist, asleep. Baz feels slightly annoyed as Simon breathes out little puffs of air, causing the pages of his book to flutter and disrupt his reading. But everytime he wants to snap at Simon, he finds out that he can't, because his boyfriend looks so calm and happy, just sleeping without any nightmares bothering him. So in the end, he just shakes his head, squeezes Simon's shoulder gently, kisses his beautiful bronze curls and goes back to reading, smiling a little to himself.

He sometimes can't believe that he got this. That he is just lying on a bed, Simon Snow, the love of his life, sleeping in his arms, reading a book and listening to the Beatles, without worrying about the War or the Humdrum or anything else. Just being happy. 

_Here comes the sun_  
_Here comes the sun, and I say_  
_It's all right_  
_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

Hours later when Penny returns home after a visit to her parents, she finds both of them curled up together, the book lying abandoned on Baz's chest which is rising and falling steadily. Simon is still curled up next to him, still sleeping without a care in the world, and their limbs are interwined together. The storm has stopped, thankfully.

She looks on at her friends, her heart swelling up with gladness. They are her family, no matter how much she snaps at them, no matter how much they drive her crazy, or how much they disgust her by flirting or snogging anywhere around the house, no matter how much they make her worry, it is in moments like this when she realises why she loves them.

Because despite everything, they are just still two young boys, (no, they are not mature enough to be men, Penny thinks) and they, at the end of the day, just want to be happy.

She shakes her head, smiling to herself, then goes to her room.

Behind her, Hey Jude plays in Simon's room.

_And anytime you feel the pain_  
_Hey Jude, refrain_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_  
_For well you know that it's a fool_  
_Who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder_  
_Na-na-na, na, na_  
_Na-na-na, na_

**Author's Note:**

> The Picture of Dorian Grey is fucking amazing, by the way. Worth a read, at least.


End file.
